


Love so Sweet

by Tadashi_niichan



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, nate is 14 sam is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadashi_niichan/pseuds/Tadashi_niichan
Summary: Sam comes back from an exhausting day at work, so this time Nate takes care of him.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Samuel Drake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Love so Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Just some pure filth between brothers. Also I want to know more about Nate and Sam on the road pre-Panama. 
> 
> I'd like to think they didn't go to South America right away, instead saving up in the states before traveling down, and Nate's a smart guy so I'd also like to believe he did finish high school somehow, with the help of forging from big brother. Nate was 13 when they left the orphanage so here he's 14ish, since he doesn't meet Sully in Colombia till 15. Does this matter no. Why am I trying to be canon accurate who knows.

Exhausted wasn’t enough to describe how Sam felt. Working 2 jobs, both manual labor, just did so much to his twenty year old body that he already felt forty. The money was worth it, though, because for the first time in a while that they have a roof over their head, and living in a stable place for Nathan to finish high school.

His little brother insisted on getting a job too, and after forging a few papers, Nate was sixteen and legally allowed to work. Sam made sure it was only after school and on weekends, because he wanted him to graduate with a good GPA, even though college wasn't in his future. Nate was always a good student, more disciplined than Sam. And with his forged papers from his “previous” school, Nathan looked like a sixteen year old graduating high school two years earlier than his peers. If only they knew how young he really was, outsmarting all those seventeen and eighteen year-olds. 

The thoughts of him were what kept Sam awake just long enough to finish his shift, and then take a bus and a mile walk home. The city was harder to drive around with his motorcycle, and he didn’t want his only means of transportation damaged when parking for work. For now he knew it was safe in a storage unit just across the street from where they were living.

By nine pm he’s finally home, in a run down motel where the pipes leak, the heater was broken, and yelling and fighting are heard all throughout the night. Nate knew how to defend himself, and the two had knives on them just in case, but there’s always that worry in the back of Sam’s head. It’s a sketchy enough place where they only have to pay for their “rent” once a week, no questions asked why it’s in cash or why it’s just the two of them. 

He opened the door to their room. Most of the lights were off saved for the bathroom light. For how run down the place was, Nate did a great job cleaning when they first moved in. Everything initially smelled like mildew, but Nate spent the time dusting, airing the room out, and washing everything just to make it livable. He’s the one who tended to keep things clean between the two. 

Sam found his brother, sleeping on their bed, wearing just a shirt and his boxers. His textbook was open on his chest. Poor guy must have fallen asleep studying.

Sam smiled at him. Being careful not to wake him, he closed the door slowly and locked it. He then went to the fridge, just to see what they had left to eat. Wrapped in plastic were 2 sets of sliced sandwiches with a sticky note, one labeled for Nathan’s lunch, and the other Sam’s dinner. Bruised fruit also sat in the fridge to keep it as fresh as possible, and there's enough for breakfast tomorrow.

Nate working in a grocery store had its perks, perks being free food that's supposed to be "thrown" due to the expiration date being too close for consumers' wants. A total waste, but the manager was kind enough to let Nathan take home whatever was supposed to be thrown. To Sam, they were all still fresh, and they can't say no to free food. 

While eating he undressed and took a quick shower. The hot water was only good in the morning, but he endures the freezing temperature just to get the grime and dust off him. 

Now that he’s comfortable in his night clothes, a shirt and his boxers, Sam took the second half of the sandwich to bed. 

The dip of the bed woke Nate, who rubbed his eyes and turned to face him. “Welcome back.” He said sleepily. 

“Hey buddy,” Sam said, ruffling his hair. “Thanks for the sandwich.”

Nate hummed, slowly waking so he could move his textbook off the bed and to the floor with the rest of his homework and backpack. 

Sam pulled Nate close to him, letting his brother use his chest as a pillow. But the second Nate laid his head, Sam winced. 

In a second, Nate’s off him, and Sam regretted showing how hurt he actually was from today’s job. “Sam? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam waved him off. “Just you know, a small workplace incident.”

The pout on Nate’s lips is so cute, Sam wanted to kiss him. “How _small?_ ”

“... a cement bag fell on me.”

“How?!” 

Lack of safety protocols, a bunch of older men playing a little rough with the young worker. But the reality of it was a squirrel sat on the very edge of the cement bag, which was tethering at the edge of a wall. Sam was walking right under it when it fell and hit his back, and he fell face forward to a pile of bricks. 

“I’m fine.” Sam insisted. “Just a good night’s rest then I’ll be good as new.”

Nathan wouldn't believe it, and why would he? He knew his brother too well, knows that he’ll be hurting for days. “Take the day off tomorrow, or at least your first job. I can just do a half day and pick up a shift--”

“No,” Sam interrupted. “Nate we talked about this. School comes first.”

“Says the dropout…”

“Hey now,” Sam said, pinching Nathan’s cheeks. Even at fourteen he still had a bit of that baby fat, making his face round and soft. “It’s good money Nathan. We’ve been making rent on time.”

“I know… it’s just,” Nate sat up fully, pulling his knees to his chest, “You work so hard taking care of me. I want to take care of you too.”

The confession warmed his heart. His little brother, growing up too fast and wanting to be a man. Sam understood where that mentality came from: it’s what they were taught at that all boy’s Catholic school. Boys were to grow up to be proper men and take care of their family. Someone should have told their shitty dad that. 

“You already have your part time job, that’s more than enough.” Sam said, reaching out to hold Nathan’s hand. “And I have you. That’s really what I need.”

The blush on Nate’s face makes Sam smile even wider. 

After a moment, Nathan huffs, accepting that he couldn’t win this argument with Sam. “Fine, okay.” But instead of crawling back into bed with him, Nathan straddled Sam’s legs, and tugged at his boxers. 

“Whoa!” Not that Sam didn’t mind, and it has been a while since they’ve done anything, it’s just a bit unexpected. “Nate?” 

“What?” Nate asked, his eyes turned away from Sam. 

“Whacha doing there buddy?”

“Taking care of you…” Nathan said, his bottom lip sticking out. “Why? Are you not feeling up to it tonight?”

“Oh, oh I’m always _up_ for it.” Sam replied, wiggling his eyebrows, “Get it? Because--”

“Shut up,” Nathan said through a chuckle, “Just… relax, okay?”

Sam did that, leaning back into their flat pillows and taking a deep breath. He lifted his hips slightly just to let Nathan pull down his boxers. 

He’s unashamedly already hard, and how could you not be when your cute little brother offers a blow job after a long day of work? Sam propped himself on his elbows to watch, but Nate pushed him back down. “I said relax.”

“Okay, okay, so bossy little brother.” Sam laughed. He got comfortable again, just as Nathan’s hand started pumping his shaft. Sam sighed, content, and closed his eyes, just to focus on his brother’s movements. 

Nathan licked him, slow and tentative like a kitty, as he always does. Even without looking Sam knew that pink little tongue was sticking out, just tasting his older brother. Sam reached out and threaded his hand through Nate’s soft hair, coaxing him gently to continue. Soon enough Nate took more of his cock, opening his mouth wide to take the head and swirl his tongue around the head and ridges. Sam groaned loudly, loving how wet and eager his brother is for him. Nate had always been a quick learner, and Sam never had to guide him on giving a blow job--he did it to Nate a few times and eventually Nate figured out the rest on his own. 

Nate hollowed his cheeks and took as much of Sam as he could. Sam unexpectedly bucked his hips up, and Nate pulled back to cough. “Oh, oh sorry Nate.” Sam said, petting his hair. 

Nate shook his head. “I got this.” He reassured, mostly to himself as he continued. 

Fuck, Nate’s mouth was heavenly and so, so _wet_. His eagerness to please his brother just turned on Sam more. He resisted not to accidentally fuck his throat too hard, knowing Nate couldn’t exactly take him that deep yet. 

Nate’s hand stroked the base of his cock as his tongue swirls around the slit, tasting and swallowing his precum. When he got the movements down perfectly, Sam started to feel his orgasm build. “Nate, Nate I’m going to--” He couldn’t finish his warning this time as somehow Nate does take him down completely. He felt his cock hit the back of Nate’s throat and he just spilled in him. 

“Oh _fuck,”_ Sam moaned as his head fell back into the pillow. When Nate pulled off the cool hair hits his cock, making Sam shiver. After a few breaths he sat up to look at his brother, who just _swallowed_ his load, and then made a face after. “Ah, I tried to warn you.”

“Shut up,” Nate managed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Wasn’t that bad.”

“Uh-huh, come here.” Nate crawled up his chest, and the two shared a deep kiss. Sam pushed his tongue in, tasting himself with Nate. As he did this he felt Nate’s cock stir in his boxers. His hand slid up Nate’s leg and to his bottom, patting him. “Want some help there little brother?”

Nate shook his head. “I’m good, I’ll just… go to the bathroom or something.”

“Uh, why?”

“You need rest,” Nate said, “I’m fine, I can take care of myself.”

Now it’s Sam's turn to pout. “That’s unfair little brother. What kind of big brother am I if I don’t take care of you?”

The smile Nate gave him made his heart flutter. “You already do Sam. It’s fine, I’ll probably be quick anyway.” He said with a blush on his face. 

Sam pondered for a moment, keeping Nate on his lap by caressing his thighs. “Okay, how about this? Stay here, let me watch.”

The blush on Nate’s cheek turned into a deeper red. “Y-you’re going to watch me?”

“Why not?” Sam asked with a shrug. “I mean we’ve touched each other before.”

“Yeah but,” Nate bit his bottom lip, “Is that going to do anything for you?”

Sam’s imagination screamed _yes_ , because his little brother was so goddamn cute, anything he did made Sam’s heart race. “Oh, _oh_ I think you will Nathan.” He reached out to stroke his cheek. “If it gets weird for you we can stop, okay?” 

And that’s a promise Sam always kept. He could never force Nate to do something he didn’t want. 

Nate nodded, tilting his head slightly to kiss Sam’s hand. He got off of Sam for a moment, just to remove his boxers and shirt, leaving him completely naked while Sam stayed clothed, and that just made it hotter for him. 

Back on Sam’s lap, Nate touched his cock, already wet and leaking from their earlier activities. Nate won’t look at him, instead closing his eyes and started stroking himself. Sam watched how the head of his cock thrust between his fingers, coating his hand with more precum. 

Nate bit his lower lip, but his face relaxed with pleasure. If Sam wasn’t so tired, he’d have them flip over at this point, so he could take care of his brother and watch him squirm under his touch. For now he’ll savor this, and Sam now wished he had that Polaroid camera to take a picture. 

“Hng, _Sam_ ,” Nate moaned, and god Sam almost wanted to beg his cock to spring back up to fuck him properly. Damn being so tired! 

“Keep going Nate,” Sam encouraged. He runs his hands up Nathan’s thigh, pressing his thumb just between his crotch. “Come on your big brother Nate,”

That’s finally enough to have him spill. Nathan tired to hide his moan, but it still echoed through their room as Sam’s stomach and shirt was painted with Nate’s cum. His brother quivered on top of him, and he barely held himself up as he finished. 

Sam took Nathan again for a long kiss. When they broke apart Sam showered him with praise, telling him he did such a good job. Nate seemed to eat up every word as he gave Sam a tired, yet satisfied smile. 

“Oh shit,” Nate said, looking down. “Sorry, I got your shirt dirty.” 

Sam shrugged. “We’ll wash it tomorrow, I still have enough work shirts till Wednesday.” Sam removed his shirt and tossed it to the corner of the room where the rest of their dirty laundry lies. At least the shitty motel had a laundry room. “Come here.” 

He held his arms open, and Nate fell back into them. He rested on Sam’s chest, listening to his heartbeat while Sam stroked his hair. He pulled the covers to cover them. Right now, Sam could go for a cigarette, but Nate hated it when he smokes inside, so he’ll settle for one before work. 

“I love you Sam,” Nate said with a yawn. 

Sam smiled, kissing the top of his head. “I love you too Nate. Thank you for tonight.”

Nate just hummed, and soon enough his little brother fell asleep with light snores. 

Sam sighed, one hand running through his own hair while the other held his brother. Another work day tomorrow, long grueling hours in the hot sun as they save up for Colombia. At least Nate’s school year was almost over, and it shouldn’t take all summer to retrieve Drake’s ring if his information was correct. That’s why they’re doing this, Sam reminded himself: get Drake’s ring, get his fortune. Set him and Nate for life. 

Taking care of him, as he promised. 

Sam kissed his brother’s head again and finally settled on sleep, smiling to himself knowing it’s just him and Nathan, always. 


End file.
